broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Heavy Matter
:"Are you so desperate, that you would rely on nine mere misguided ponies to accomplish all that even the "Great Princess Celestia" can't achieve?" :—Heavy Matter, to Princess Celestia Heavy Matter is an Alicorn pony and the Leader of the Dark Magic practitioners, as well as a descendant of King Sombra, and one of the Heads of the Enmity Organization. History Background Born as a descendant of King Sombra, Heavy Matter learned of this wicked past. Even though her families had a dark history, she had different beliefs than her ancestor. She had no interest in revenge, the Crystal Empire, or the Crystal Ponies. Not only did she have to live with the fact that she was related to an evil tyrant, but she also became obsessed with the two princesses who overthrown him. She was fascinated in how he was overthrown by Celestia and Luna. Celestia took pity on her and took her as her private pupil, like Twilight Sparkle. She was different than her in so many ways, and still so full potential. After years of study, she met Princess Cadance as a young filly. While growing up, it was always "Celestia this, Celestia that". She was fed up, and start questioning her methods. But one day, Heavy Matter insisted the Princess to take her to study the dark place called Tartarus. Celestia redeemed it unwise, but Heavy was overzealous. She didn't want to argue, so she agreed and brought Heavy Matter to Tartarus. It was meant to be a teaching experience, to study the evil creatures that lived there as long as they keep out of sight and Heavy does what Celestia says. They would watch the dark creatures in secret from a distance. But then, Heavy Matter made a suggestion to Celestia's teachings to study the creatures closer. But Celestia refused. She tried reasoning with her, but Heavy wouldn't listen. Their constant bickering allowed them to be spotted, and they were chased throughout the realm by a horde of evil creatures. The creatures got to Heavy Matter first. As they jumped on her, they plucked off the feathers on her wings. Princess Celestia tried to help her, but she was being held by the rest of the dark creatures. During the struggle Heavy Matter got knocked into a dark chasm. Celestia wanted to save her student, so she searched the chasm for Heavy Matter. But found no trace of her. Believing that she had lost her student, while more dark creatures were showing up. The princess had no choice but to flee. Deep within the dark chasm, Heavy Matter was shown to have survived and was vengeful against Celestia for leaving her. Feeling betrayed and abandoned, Heavy Matter decided to go against Celestia and prove that her methods has always been "wrong". 'Aftermath' At some point in her life, Heavy Matter joined the Enmity Organization and eventually became one of their leaders. Heavy Matter doesn't approve to Princess Celestia's "lovey-dovey" lifestyle. She believes all of the good Celestia brings to her subjects isn't enough. With her cleverness and Dark Magic, she always finds a way to get to the princess. When she does, she always brags about how Enmity runs a vital role in Equestria. She always reminds Celestia that the wickedness of the organization would balance out all the good she trys to give. Personality As Princess Celestia's private pupil, she was brilliant and proper. But she was also arrogant and brash. As much as she respected the princess, she would sometimes question her methods. She would overlook how Celestia handles thing and figure out ways they could be done differently. These traits are what led her to her downfall. Heavy Matter has utter hatred for Princess Celestia. She thinks she is too soft to be a leader. Celestia kind heart and eternal peace in Equestria has made her and her subjects too narrow-sighted and naive. Heavy believes she is too weak and soft to rule, and doesn't think she should be "all that". Heavy Matter is sort of like a mob boss discussing her complaints in the princess's face. She always have some complaints about Celestia that she won't let her help resolve. When she challenges Celestia, she relies on her skills and Dark Magic. She stands unafraid and firm with facing the princess. She's not one to finish her off right away, she would rather toy with Celestia, striking her bit-by-bit, savoring the moment. Powers and abilities Because of her use of Dark Magic, she can stand up to Celestia, criticize her and duel her without facing the consequences. Because, Dark Magic is different than regular magic. In a magic duel, when both magical blast are collided, Heavy Matter will create a secondary blast that zigzags around the blast and hit Celestia from behind. Or Heavy creates a portal that absorbs the princess's attack and redirect it. Or she can transform into mist and avoid it. Dark Magic practitioners play dirty. She can even battle Queen Chrysalis and win, proving that you don't have to be stronger than Celestia to beat her. After having an argument with her, Heavy Matter can blend into the shadows or use her mist power to leave. Because of that she's able to get in and out of Canterlot without getting spotted. Relationship with Lord Anders Main article: Lord Anders Heavy Matter got to know Lord Anders when he first became a Head of Enmity. They soon realized they are both similar in almost every way. It wasn't long until she fell madly in love with him. When Anders first started his partnership with Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings, Heavy became extremely jealous. Plus, she thinks that Chrysalis is a bigger disappointment than Celestia. When the changelings' invasion of Canterlot failed, and Queen Chrysalis was cast away to the far side of the Bad Lands, Heavy Matter was delighted to see her go. She lives with Anders in the Everfree Castle. On occasion, the two would "go out". Normally in private locations, for both being wanted criminals. Whenever Lord Anders failed a plan to siege Equestria, Heavy would comfort him and ease his troubled mind. One day, Anders and Heavy decided to take out Princess Celestia head-on. Lord Anders's powers of darkness and Heavy Matter's dark magic, against Celestia's spells. Any help given to her was blown away by the wicked duo. Any attack she threw at them was counteracted. As the princess and Heavy was about to charge at each other for another attack, Heavy Matter fell to the floor with a painful feeling in her stomach. Princess Celestia was so shocked, she had to stop fighting immediately, and Anders was so worried, he had to abort the mission and take Heavy Matter back to Enmity headquarters. Lord Anders waited hours after bringing Heavy to Enmity's medical wing. While she came out, she told him the doctors have found a incredible discovery...she was pregnant (with Anders's child). Until the foal is born, he forbid Heavy Matter to battle Celestia again. But she is still allowed to get in and out of Canterlot and argue with the princess. In the future, the couple would eventually give birth to three children and become a family. Other versions This version of Heavy Matter has been repurposed as the Enmity Gang's favorite client. She hires them to perform various crimes to prove her point about Princess Celestia. Gallery HM.png|Younger version of Heavy Matter Heavy Matter2.png|Heavy Matter's look when she is going out with Lord Anders HM2.png|Heavy Matter during her time as Celestia`s Private pupil, unsure about her methods and intentions. HM3.png|Heavy Matter using Dark Magic A HM4.png|Heavy Matter pregnant. Cutie Circle - Heavy Matter.png|Heavy Matter's Cutie Circle Category: Pony Category: Alicorn Category: Mare Category: Brony Category: Villain Category:Royalty Category:Lord Anders's Group